Don't Turn Around
by Bringer of Doom
Summary: I'll be the king of pain. Neville reminisces.


_I have stood here before in the pouring rain  
With the world turning circles running 'round my brain  
I guess I always thought you could end this reign  
But it's my destiny to be the king of pain_

He crossed slowly through the rows of tombstones, reading the names as he passed.  
_Hannah Abbott  
Loving friend  
1980-1996  
_She was one of his closest friends, and among the first to die. The Death Eaters had worked from the inside out, Lucius Malfoy starting in the kitchens and painstakingly breaking down the magical barriers. Ridding the area of House-Elves, then moving to the nearest House besides Slytherin, which was Hufflepuff. Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Ernie MacMillan were left amongst the silent victims.

_Arthur Weasley  
Faithful husband,  
Caring father  
1939-1997  
_Arthur was a much-loved member of the Order...such a pity he had been taken. Of course, it couldn't be avoided. The Weasleys were one of Voldemort's main enemies. Surrounding Aruthur's grave were eight other stones; the family was buried together, naturally. The man choked back a sob.

_Ginny Weasley  
The little one  
1981-  
_Thank Merlin she wasn't dead. Still in St. Mungo's though; it had been nearly a year, and she was still in the Healers' eyesight at most times. He visited her every day.

_Ron Weasley  
Our King  
1980-1998  
_Killed in action, fighting alongside Hermione, whose grave lay nearby, with her parents'. They were trying to protect Harry. Two of the bravest soldiers the man had ever met. Not that it had done much good in the end, for Harry was still overtaken by Voldemort.

The clouds suddenly opened, releasing their grief at such a great loss. His robes were drenched now, but he made no move to dry them.

_Marietta Edgecomb  
Best friend  
1979-1996  
_She was taken by surprise, in one of the stores at Hogsmeade. Never even saw it coming. No chance to defend herself.

The man - though only regarded as a man by legal right - felt like a small child who just wanted to cuddle up next to his parents. But he couldn't even do that. He saw them often, yes...but it wasn't the same.

Not as many had survived as he would have liked. He would have liked everyone to have lived through this tragedy. But history repeats itself. He learned this the first time he was hit by the Cruciatus Curse.

Why was the earth trembling? Why wasn't there the sound of music down the hill?  
He knew.  
Thousands of Muggles had been murdered ruthlessly in the streets on the night of October thirty-first, last year. They said you could still hear the screams, be you Muggle or Wizard, if you returned to the abandoned Hogwarts castle. It was true. A few ghosts, several memories still lived on there. Painful memories.  
He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the images.  
Well.

Why was it so silent? The birds had all left the lonely place, leaving no song to brighten the ever-dreary graveyard.

How had the Dark Lord been defeated? Why were there no more bodies lying bloodied and tripped over in the streets? He, after all this time, after the famous Boy Who Lived had finally died, had found his place. The Dark Lord was no longer invincible. Those few months of sheer terror and death were enough to teach them something_ had_ to be done. As a gathering force, nearly a hundred of them had teamed up, and brought down what was possibly the worst thing that had ever lived. Voldemort had been left weakened just enough from killing Harry Potter, and with less protection, that they were able to vanquish him, once and for all.

It was over.

"Neville?" A voice from behind his tree made him jump. He was still jittery after all this time. He stood, and took her hand.

Ginny Weasley embraced him tightly, as the tears streamed down her face, a mixture of both happiness and sorrow. "They let me leave a bit early. I wanted to surprise you."

"This is the best surprise I could ever receive." He kissed her cheek, which tasted salty. "The others are waiting at Tonks'. Are you ready?"

She nodded, and Neville Longbottom led his fiancé down the path, away from the pain, the anguish, and to the rest of his remaining friends.


End file.
